Intrigen Wizard London
by mrsgaladriel
Summary: Ein Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss, studieren die meisten aus Harry Potters Jahrgang aus Hogwarts an einer Londoner Universität. Jetzt sind alljährliche Sommerferien und alle treffen sich in der Metropole. Intrigen, Affären, Liebe und Leidensschaft. OO
1. Trailer

**Trailer:  
  
****Disclaimer:** bla bla bla.. alle Rechte bei J.K. Rowling und WarnerBrothers... bla bla bla... verdiene nichts hiermit… etc. etc.  
  
**Summary:** Ein Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss, studieren die meisten aus Harry Potters Jahrgang aus Hogwarts an einer Universität in London. Doch nun sind alljährliche Sommer-Semesterferien und alle treffen sich in der Metropole. Intrigen, Affären, Liebe und Leidenschaft... mal was ganz lockeres. Könnte OOC sein.  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
Schwarzer Bildschirm.  
  
Stimme: Seit einem Jahr ist die Schule beendet...  
  
Man sieht zwei männliche Jugendliche eine Straße voller Geschäfte entlang laufen.  
  
"Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?"   
  
"Eine Wohngemeinschaft?"  
  
"Ja!?"  
  
"Nun..."  
  
Der Bildschirm wird wieder schwarz.  
  
Stimme: Es kommt ein Sommer voller Liebe, ...  
  
Kurz wird ein Bild von einer Gruppe von Teenagern vor einem stattlichen, neu aussehenden Gebäude eingeblendet.  
  
Man sieht die beiden schon bekannten Jungen.  
  
"Was wird jetzt aus euch?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du dich entscheiden..."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
Stimme: ... Intrigen...  
  
Plötzlich folgt eine rasche Bildabfolge:  
  
Zwei knapp gekleidete Mädchen die zufrieden einklatschen.  
  
Ein hellblonder Junge, der ein sexy Mädchen mit braun gelockten Haaren anstarrt.  
  
Dann sieht man ein rothaariges, noch jünger erscheinendes Mädchen, das heulend in einem Hauseingang sitzt.  
Sie wird von einer strohblonden Frau ausgelacht...  
  
Stimme: ... und Leidenschaft!  
  
  
Eine schwarzhaarige Frau tritt auf eine hellblonde männliche Gestalt zu.  
  
"Sie ist in der Stadt..."  
  
"Wer...?"  
  
"Das Objekt deiner Begierde!" Sie lächelt ihn lasziv an.  
  
"Ich weiß... sie wird schon noch bekommen, was sie verdient..."  
  
Der Bildschirm wird endgültig schwarz.  
  
Stimme: Seien sie gespannt auf: „Intrigen – Wizard London"!  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
So, ich habe euch jetzt einfach mit dem Trailer konfrontiert. Erklärungen, was das hier soll, gibt es nächstes Mal, falls jemand die Story lesen will.   
Sagt mir Bescheid (das heißt: REVIEWN!!!), **mrsgaladriel**  
  



	2. Einführung

**                                      Einführung  
  
**So, meine Lieben, was neues von mir. Ich hatte einfach mal Lust, was lockeres zu schreiben, und so kam das hier zustande. Außer einer Grundidee gab es anfangs kein Konzept, aber es ist was daraus geworden und es könnte ganz interessant werden, wenn man was dafür übrig hat...  
  
Die Charaktere sind wahrscheinlich manchmal etwas OOC, aber ich hoffe, das macht euch nicht so viel aus, falls es überhaupt jemand liest.  
  
Ich möchte mich schon mal im Voraus entschuldigen, falls es hier bei fanfiction.net Autoren gibt, die schon ähnliches veröffentlicht haben. Ich schwöre, ich habe niemals absichtlich etwas kopiert, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass diese Grundidee, auf der meine Story basiert, auch von anderen entwickelt wurde. Ich hoffe, niemand trägt mir nach, falls es so eine Story schon gibt, mir ist jedenfalls keine identische bekannt.   
  
**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla.. alle Rechte bei J.K. Rowling und WarnerBrothers... bla bla bla... verdiene nichts hiermit… etc. etc.  
  
**Summary:** Ein Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss, studieren die meisten aus Harry Potters Jahrgang aus Hogwarts an einer Universität in London. Doch nun sind alljährliche Sommer-Semesterferien und alle treffen sich in der Metropole. Intrigen, Affären, Liebe und Leidenschaft... mal was ganz lockeres. Könnte OOC sein.  
  
--------------  
  
@tara: Danke für dein Review. Da du die einzigste bist, die bisher gereviewt hat, habe ich jetzt nur für dich mal die Einführung hochgeladen **lach**  
Das erste richtige Kapitel gibt's dann nächstes Mal...  
  
-------------  
  
Ich werde euch nun noch eine Grundform der Charaktere vorlegen, damit das ganze nicht allzu verwirrend wird, was sie machen, wo sie wohnen, etc.   
Ja, das macht man eigentlich nie, aber so ist eine Grundlage zum verstehen der Story gegeben.  
  
***  
  
**Die wichtigsten Personen:**  
  
**Harry Potter:** Ist nach seinem Schulabschluss sofort von der Englischen Nationalmannschaft angeheuert worden und spielt dort als Sucher. Er ist sehr beschäftigt, wird einerseits wegen der Vernichtung an Voldemort und wegen seines Talents als Sucher gerühmt und interviewt. Er ist nicht allzu oft in London anzutreffen, auch wenn er da eine Wohnung besitzt.  
  
**Ronald Weasley:** Studiert seit einem Jahr an der Londoner Universität im Bereich der Forschung. Er wohnt zur Zeit in einem sehr kleinen, gemieteten Apartment, da er sich noch immer nicht viel leisten kann, auch wenn Harry ihm manchmal unter die Arme greift.  
  
**Virginia „Ginny" Weasley: **Hat jetzt, wo die Story beginnt, ihren Schulabschluss fertig und will nach London ziehen, wo auch ihre beste Freundin Parvati Patil wohnt. Sie möchte sich an der dortigen Universität im Bereich Heilkunst weiterbilden.  
  
**Draco Malfoy:** Er studiert zwar auch an der Universität in London, ist aber auch der Besitzer einer der inoffiziell angesagtesten Bars Londons, dem „Interligés". Draco besitzt ein riesiges Apartment in der Nähe seiner Bar und wirkt meistens – um es schon mal zu erwähnen – ziemlich anziehend auf die weiblichen Wesen in seiner Umgebung.  
  
**Pansy Parkinson:** Sie studiert ebenfalls seit einem Jahr and der Uni und ist eines der beliebtesten Mädchen dort – jedenfalls bei den Männern - wobei sie hinter ihrem Rücken aber auch oft „Uni-Schlampe" geschimpft wir, da sie einem One-Night-Stand nie gänzlich abgeneigt zu sein scheint.  
Sie besitzt auch ein relativ großes Apartment in der Nähe von Dracos und ist mit ihm befreundet, wenn man es so nenne kann, obwohl ihrerseits manchmal gern mehr daraus werden könnte.  
  
**Blaise Zabini:** Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ist seit einem Jahr an der Londoner Universität und wohnt in einer normalen Wohnung in der Nähe Pansys und Dracos, mit denen sie eine meistens eher oberflächliche Klatsch-und-Tratsch Beziehung führt.   
Blaise studiert Journalismus und verfasst ab und zu schon mal einige Artikel für Klatschblätter, wobei sie ihren Freunden ganz nützlich sein kann. Sie fühlt sich zu Draco hingezogen, würde jedoch auch zu Harry nicht unbedingt nein sagen (was sie beides natürlich streng geheim hält!)  
  
**Hermine Granger: **Hermine studiert an einer neu eröffneten Elite-Universität für Hexen und Zauberer in Manchester, besitzt aber eine kleine Wohnung in London. Manchmal ist es der begabtesten Schülerin seit langem erlaubt, gesellschaftliche oder wissenschaftliche Artikel in der Zeitung zu veröffentlichen.   
  
**Cho Chang:** Auch sie studiert seit einem Jahr an der Uni Londons und sie wohnt in einem neu verlängerten Wohnteil der Winkelgasse, wo sie ein Apartment besitzt. Ihre Leidenschaft für Harry ist neu aufgeflammt und sie freut sich über jeden seiner Aufenthalte in London.  
  
***  
**Das waren erst mal die wichtigsten Personen, sonst kommen noch einige von früher bekannten Gryffindors vor.  
  
*******  
  
**

So, ich zähle noch mal einige Veränderungen auf, die jetzt während der Personenbeschreibung genannt wurden:   
  
1. Voldemort ist vernichtet.  
  
2. Die Winkelgasse ist um eine ganze Strecke verlängert worden, weil dort neue Apartments und Häuser gebildet worden sind.  
  
3. In Manchester hat eine Elite-Universität eröffnet (Hermine ist da), in London gibt es jedoch eine „normale" Uni, die fast alle anderen besuchen.  
  
Mehr fällt mir jetzt nicht ein, außerdem muss es ja auch noch eine Story geben **g**  
  
***  
  
Jetzt habe ich glaube ich genug geschwafelt, also, dass 1. Kapitel wird auch bald hochgeladen (da fängt dann die richtige Story an!),   
kommt darauf an, ob jemand Interesse hieran findet... dass heißt, bitte **reviewn**!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, bis bald, **mrsgaladriel**


	3. Kapitel 1

                                                        **Kapitel 1**  
  
So, jetzt geht's richtig los. Ich hoffe, jeder der das liest, hat vorher die „Einführung" gelesen, denn das ist wichtig.   
  
**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla.. alle Rechte bei J.K. Rowling und WarnerBrothers... bla bla bla... verdiene nichts hiermit… etc. etc.  
  
**Summary:** Ein Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss, studieren die meisten aus Harry Potters Jahrgang aus Hogwarts an einer Londoner Universität. Doch nun sind alljährliche Sommer-Semesterferien und alle treffen sich in der Metropole. Intrigen, Affären, Liebe und Leidenschaft... mal was ganz lockeres. Könnte OOC sein.  
  
@Kyyra: Hi, danke für dein Review. Ich denke mal, es werden nicht mehr Reviews eintreffen also lade ich schon mal das nächste Kapitel hoch. Voilà... viel Spaß beim lesen, falls du noch weiterliest...  
  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
Parvati Patil rannte zum Bahnhof. Sie kam definitiv zu spät, der Zug müsste jetzt bereits seit 5 Minuten am Bahnhof stehen. Das Problem war nur, dass ihre Freundin nicht wusste, dass sie abgeholt wurde. Parvati überquerte eine Hauptstraße und jetzt kam King's Cross in Sicht Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, denn Ginny war nirgendwo zu sehen.  
  
***  
  
Ginny verließ die Toilette. Wo war nur ihre Handtasche? Suchend blickte sie sich um, während ihr noch im gleichen Moment klar wurde, dass ihre Tasche gar nicht hier drau0en rumstehen konnte. Nach den ersten Schrecksekunden ließ sie den Gedanken zu. Sie war bestohlen worden, jemand hatte ihr die Handtasche geklaut.  
  
Geschockt ließ sie sich auf der nächsten Bank nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Was sollte sie bloß tun, ohne Geld, ohne die Adressen ihrer Freunde, ohne jegliche Mittel, zu jemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie kannte sich hier sowieso nicht aus. Einzig und allein ihren Zauberstab und natürlich ihren schweren Koffer hatte sie noch...  
  


Wie sollte sie den überhaupt transportieren? Warum musste ihr immer so was dummes passieren?  
  
Vielleicht konnte sie-  
  
"Ginny? Was machst du denn hier so allein?", riss sie die allzu bekannte Stimme ihrer Freundin Parvati sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
  
Ginny sah sie mit verheultem Gesicht an.  
  
"Ich... jemand hat meine Handtasche gestohlen... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll...", schluchzte sie.  
  
"Ach was, Schätzchen, du wohnst natürlich bei mir. Und jetzt lass dich erst mal umarmen."  
  
***  
  
Harry trat aus seiner Wohnung. Er war gestern Nacht angekommen und jetzt wollte er erst einmal Ron aufsuchen.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Seit wann bist du denn hier?"  
  
Harry wirbelte herum.  
  
"Ron! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich bin gestern Nacht mit meinem Team hier angekommen, weißt du, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
  
Ron grinste ihn an, doch dann sah er plötzlich ernst aus.  
  
"Weißt du, Kumpel, ich weiß nicht, wie ich's sagen soll... ich glaube, Ginny kommt nicht über dich hinweg. Ehrlich gesagt, sie ist voll in dich verschossen..."

  
Ron sah verlegen aus.  
  
"Ginny? Sollst du für sie bei mir vorsprechen, oder was? Wenn sie was von mir will, soll sie selbst kommen!", fuhr Harry ihn an.   
  
So eine heftige Reaktion hatte Ron nicht erwartet und er sah weg. Immerhin war Ginny Weasley seine Schwester.   
  
Harry war eben nicht gut auf sich und Ginny zu sprechen, nachdem er in seinem letzten Schuljahr eine kurze, aber heiße Affäre mit ihr gehabt hatte. Er hatte Schluss gemacht.  
  
Harry blickte zu Ron.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Ron, aber... ich kann nicht...", sagte er dann ruhiger.   
  
Ron nickte.  
  
***  
  
Parvati und Ginny kamen mit dem Taxi bei Parvatis Apartment an. Ginny zog erst mal ihren Pullover aus (ja, sie hatte tatsächlich einen an), als sie die Wohnung betraten.   
  
"Puh, ist mir heiß!"  
  
Parvati musterte sie abschätzig.  
  
"Kein Wunder, Gin, komm, ich gebe dir mal was ordentliches zum Anziehen, du hast ja nur deine Hogwartssachen im Koffer. Außerdem haben wir Sommer!"  
  
Parvati, die ungefähr die gleiche Größe hatte wie Ginny, ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber.  
  
Sie warf Ginny einen orangefarbenen, sehr kurzen Minirock mit einem dunkelblauen Nietengürtel und als Oberteil ein bauchfreies, enges Top, welches auch orange war, zu.   
  
Ginny startete die Sachen an. So was hatte sie noch nie anziehen dürfen, ihre Eltern wollten nicht, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise freizügig rumlief.  
  
"Parvati", brachte sie hervor. „Soll ich... steht mir das überhaupt? Ich hatte so was noch nie an..."  
  
Parvati sah sie ihrerseits erstaunt an. Diese Klamotten waren nun wirklich nichts außergewöhnliches. Dann lachte sie auf.  
  
"Hast du wenigstens BHs?"  
  
Ginny blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Äh, ja klar, aber... es ist immer so kompliziert die zuzukriegen...", murmelte sie.  
  
Parvati schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wo lebte dieses Kind? Ihre Eltern schienen ziemlich steif zu sein. Zum Glück musste sie da noch nie die Ferien verbringen.  
  
"Ich helfe dir", seufzte sie.  
  
***  
  
* **_- nicht allzu weit entfernt - *_**  
  
Pansy saß in einem ihrer Sessel und starrte nachdenklich die gegenüberliegende Wand an.   
  
Vor ihr erschien plötzlich ein sirrendes Abbild von Dracos Gesicht in der Luft.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie missmutig.  
  
"Ich schmeiß morgen Abend ab 21**.**15 Uhr 'ne Party in meiner Bar und ich will, dass du alle alten „Freunde" einlädst. Ich hab gehört, sie sind in der Stadt... und ich will doch unsere Bekanntschaften erneuern..."  
  
"Hm... was springt für mich dabei raus?"  
  
"Werden wir sehen... bring Narbengesicht mit...", befahl Draco.  
  
"Potter? Warum den? Granger und Weasley auch?"  
  
"Ich sagte **_alle_** unsere „Freunde"! Und... Hey, mach mir nichts vor. Ich weiß, dass du Potter willst, weil du ihn nicht haben kannst. Okay?"  
  
Das stimmte in der Tat. Pansy wollte oft, was sie nicht haben konnte.  
  


„Okay, einverstanden!", stimmte sie zu.  
  
"Und, Schatz, ich bin ja auch da!", flötete Draco noch und sein Abbild löste sich auf.  
  
Diese Art der Kommunikation war neu und ziemlich praktisch, fast jeder hatte sie erlernt.  
  
Pansy erhob sich schwerfällig aus ihrem Sessel und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um ihn nach der Liste zu durchsuchen, die sie und Draco einst angefertigt hatten.   
  
Auf der Liste standen all die derzeitigen Wohnorte und Geburtstage ihrer früheren Freunde und Feinde, von denen die meisten in London und Umgebung wohnten. Die Liste veränderte sich magisch, wenn jemand umzog.  
  
Pansy schickte ein Bild ihres Gesichts zu Blaise Zabini. Kurze Zeit später, erschien auch Blaises Gesicht vor ihr.  
  
"Pansy? Was willst du?", fragte diese in wesentlich freundlicherem Ton als Pansy vorhin.  
  
"Draco schmeißt morgen Abend um 21**.**15 Uhr eine Party in seinem Interligés und er will dass **alle** kommen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine... hast du die Liste noch?"  
  
"Sicher. Ich trommle die untere Hälfte der Personen auf der Liste zusammen, du die obere, einverstanden?"  
  
"Dann bis morgen Abend, komm doch schon so um 21 Uhr vorbei, okay?"  
  
"Geht klar..."  
  


Blaise verschwand.  
  
***  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
So, das war erst mal das erste Kapitel... falls es euch gefallen hat, oder auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, reviewt mir bitte. Wenn jemand Interesse zeigt, schreibe ich auch weiter...  
  
**mrsgaladriel**  
  



	4. Kapitel 2

****

** Kapitel 2  
**  
So, Kapitel zwei ist auch schon fertig.   
  
**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla.. alle Rechte bei J.K. Rowling und WarnerBrothers... bla bla bla... verdiene nichts hiermit… etc. etc.  
  
**Summary:** Ein Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss, studieren die meisten aus Harry Potters Jahrgang aus Hogwarts an einer Londoner Universität. Doch nun sind alljährliche Sommer-Semesterferien und alle treffen sich in der Metropole. Intrigen, Affären, Liebe und Leidenschaft... mal was ganz lockeres. Könnte OOC sein.

-_alyssa03_: Ich hab so schnell es ging weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe, du liest noch weiter und das Kapitel gefällt dir auch so gut.  
  
-_Aisa_: Cool, dass dir die Einführung gefallen hat, hoffentlich gefällt dir auch alles weitere!  
  
-_Fallen-Angel03_: Na, da bist du ja wieder. Danke für dein Review   
****

**Bitte vergesst auch ein paar Reviews für das Kapitel hier nicht, ich bin abhängig.**

* * *

* * *

  
Hermine sagte dem Taxifahrer, er solle anhalten. Sie standen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel, was dieser Muggel natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Hermine zahlte ihn aus und er holte ihren schweren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum des Taxis. Was sie damit hier mitten auf der Straße wollte, schien ihm unbegreiflich, doch er stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern fuhr davon.  
  
Hermine schleifte ihren Koffer in den Tropfenden Kessel und belegte ihn dort, wo es kein Muggel sehen konnte, mit einem Schwebezauber. Im vorbeigehen begrüßte sie noch Tom, den Wirt und betrat dann die Winkelgasse.  
  
In der neu angelegten Straße lag ihre Wohnung, die in der Zwischenzeit ganz schön staubig geworden war, denn Hermine weigerte sich, einen Hauself in ihre Dienste zu nehmen, wie so viele andere Studenten es taten, oder einen erbten.  
  
Ihren Koffer packte sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs aus und kleidete sich dann erst mal um, schließlich konnte sie so nicht Harry und Ron unter die Augen treten...

  


* * *

  
  
Ginny machte noch den Gürtel zu und ging dann zum Spiegel im Ankleidezimmer.   
  
Parvati kam hinzu.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, das macht dich gleich viel reifer." Sie pfiff durch die Zähne. „Die Klamotten betonen deine Figur echt gut und die Farbe harmoniert mit deinen Haaren. Weißt du was, das Outfit schenk ich dir!"  
  
Noch bevor Ginny etwas dazu sagen konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen.  
  
"Hey, beachtet mich auch mal einer?", fauchte Pansy sie an.   
  
Parvati schickte ihr eigenes Abbild zu Pansy.  
  
"Hi Parkinson. Was gibt's?", fragte sie kühl.  
  
"Nun, Draco gibt morgen um 21.15 Uhr 'ne Party im Interligés und alle sollen kommen. Ach ja, hi Weasley,, du kannst dann ja Patil begleiten. Bis dann, Ciao!"   
So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war Pansy auch wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Gehen wir da hin?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Aber sicher. Ich will endlich mal wieder die anderen alle zusammen wiedersehen. Aber wieso kommt so was von Seiten Malfoys? Egal. Ich zeig dir mal die Stadt..."

  


* * *

  
  
Hermine verließ ihre Wohnung. Sie war sehr zufrieden. Noch heute Abend würde ihr Artikel über die verkommene Jugend erscheinen, in dem sie auch Beispiele nannte.   
  
Sie hatte dieses Thema kurz in einem Vortrag an ihrer Uni angesprochen und war gebeten worden, darüber einen Artikel zu schreiben.  
  
Aber jetzt freute sie sich auf etwas anderes – auf Harry und Ron, wenn sie die beiden fand.

  


* * *

  
  
"Ciao, Harry, ich muss weg. Gin sollte heute ankommen und ich hab sie nicht mal abgeholt. Na ja, Parvati meinte, sie wollte das tun, aber nach einem Jahr will ich meine Schwester auch mal wiedersehen und-„  
  
"Ist ja gut Ron!", schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab. „Geh schon. Ich bin nicht weder zum ersten noch zum letzten Mal in London..."  
  
Ron eilte schnellen Schrittes den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Doch als er in die Straße zu seiner Bruchbude einbog, stand eine andere Überraschung vor seiner Tür.  
  
"Her...Hermine", hauchte er. Und dann: „HERMINE!"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er fand sie bezaubernd wie eh und je, wie sie in ihrem dunkelblauen Sommerkleid da stand und ihn anblickte.   
  
Dann zierte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht und ehe er sich versah, war sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und er löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Ich war gerade dabei, Ginny zu suchen. Sie ist heute angekommen."  
  
"Oh... ich komme mit dir!"  
  
Das erfreute ihn.  
  
"Wo ist denn Harry? Ach, ihr habt mir so gefehlt!", meinte Hermine gleich darauf.  
  
Die Frage nach Harry musste natürlich kommen, auch er war schließlich mit ihr befreundet, aber es ärgerte Ron trotzdem.

  
"Ich weiß es nicht... ich war gerade noch bei ihm, aber vielleicht ist er wieder nach Hause gegangen..."  
  
Hermine nickte.

* * *

Pansy hatte fast alle Personen, die auf ihrer Hälfte der Liste standen, informiert, bis auf Weasley und Granger.   
Diese blöde Streberin war nicht in ihrer Wohnung, vielleicht war sie ja noch nicht mal in London.   
  
Pansy sah aus einem ihrer Fenster und erblickte prompt das Wiesel und das Schlammblut, die unten entlangspazierten.   
  
Sie schickte ihr Abbild nach unten.

* * *

Ron sprang zurück, als Pansys Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte.  
  
"Was?", fauchte er.  
  
Pansy benachrichtigte die Beiden und verschwand sofort wieder.  
  
Endlich war sie fertig.

* * *

Auch Blaise war fast fertig, sie hatte nur noch Potter auf ihrer Liste. Sie fand, dass er ziemlich gut aussah, und himmelte ihn schon seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr heimlich an.  
  
Hoffentlich war er zu Hause.  
  
Kurze Zeit später wusste sie, dass er tatsächlich da war.  
  
"Hallo? Potter!"  
  
Harry schreckte auf. Als er das Gesicht von Zabini sah, beamte er Seines in ihre Wohnung.  
  
Er wusste zwar nicht, wo sie wohnte, aber es reichte, wenn er seine Hand um die Illusion von Zabinis Kopf schloss und dann sein eigenes Bild wegschickte.  
  
"Was denn, Zabini?"  
  
Oh, er wusste noch ihren Namen.  
  
"Ich soll dich zu Dracos Party im Interligés morgen Abend ab 21.15 Uhr einladen. Alle sind eingeladen. Wir sehen uns ja dann..."  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und löste sich auf.  
  
Harry schmiss sich in einen Sessel. Eine Party. Mit allen. Ginny würde auch da sein, und seine „Freunde" aus Slytherin, Cho und sowieso alle.   
  
Na ja, wenigstens würde er dann endlich Hermine treffen. Vorrausgesetzt, sie kam.

* * *

Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Parvati waren sich über den Weg gelaufen und hatten sich in ein Eiscafé gesetzt.  
  
"Kommt ihr auch zur Party?", fragte Ginny ganz unvermittelt.  
  
"Klar, oder Hermine?", erwiderte Ron. Hermine lächelte zur Zustimmung.  
  
Sie fragte sich, was für Gesichter einige bestimmte Ex-Slytherins ziehen würden, wenn sie Hermine eintreten sahen, nach dem Artikel, der heute erscheinen würde.

* * *

"Lûn, hol den Abendprophet herein!", wies Draco seinen Hauselfen an.  
  
Lûn gab Draco die Zeitung.  
  
"Hm... mal wieder das übliche Geschwafel... – Lûn, du kannst gehen - ... interview mit Potter, bla bla bla..."  
  
Draco las sich erst die Nachrichten aus aller Welt durch dann sah er sich noch mal das Titelblatt an.  
  
"Neue Tricks zum verschönern der Wohnung – pah... und... oh, „die verkommene Jugend" – Blödsinn – von... WAAAS? Von Hermine Granger!?" Er lachte laut auf.  
  
"Mein Gott... mal sehen!"  
  
Neugierig geworden blätterte er auf Seite 7 und begann zu lesen, wobei sich seine Augen bei jedem Satz weiteten, sich jedoch gegen Ende des Artikels zu bösartig funkelnden Schlitzen verengten.  
  
"Na warte...", knurrte er.

* * *

Ähnliches lief in Partys Apartment ab.  
  
Sie las:  
  
**Die verkommene Jugend**  
  
Wie ich zu meinem Missfallen herausfinden musste, genießt die Jugend von heute nicht etwa ein lehrreiches Studium und bemüht sich um das Wissen, oder ist fleißig, wie man doch nach einer Grunderziehung an einer Schule wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts annehmen könnte, nein, sie frönt lieber anderen Vergnügungen und lässt die Ausbildung mehr und mehr links liegen.  
  
Natürlich sind keinesfalls alle so, das würde ich nie wagen zu behaupten, aber ein Großteil der heutigen Jugend hat sich schon an ein so freies, lockeres Leben gewöhnt, nachdem sie erst mal zu Hause ausgezogen waren.  
  
Da stellt sich einem doch leicht die Frage: Darf so etwas überhaupt zum Studium zugelassen werden, nur um dann Andere vom lernen abzuhalten? Studienplätze werden manchen wissbegierigen Schülern verwehrt, nur weil sie von anderen Schülern besetzt sind, die sich, im Grunde genommen, überhaupt nichts aus ihrem Studium machen.

Viele können sich das sowieso nur Dank des Reichtums ihrer Eltern leisten. Ist es nicht eine unerhörte Frechheit, sich auf die Kosten der Eltern ein nutzloses Studium zu finanzieren und es dann nicht zu nutzen? Und diese Menschen werden dann auf die Gesellschaft losgelassen, sinnlose Personen, die nur für ihr eigenes Vergnügen leben.  
  
Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist Pansy Parkinson, die ein Studium an der Londoner Universität nur mit Hilfe ihrer Eltern finanzieren konnte. Miss Parkinson kennt jetzt fast jede männliche Person – gelinde ausgedrückt – von innen und außen.   
  
Doch was nutzt es der Gesellschaft, wenn die Uni wie bei diesem Beispiel – entschuldigt meine rüde Ausdrucksweise – eine Schlampe hervorgebracht hat?  
  
Ein anderes gutes Beispiel ist Draco Malfoy. Auch der Sohn und Erbe Lucius Malfoys studiert an dieser Universität, doch er hält sich lieber in seiner Bar „Interligés" auf, wo er trinken kann, wie es ihm beliebt und wo er immer die angenehme Gesellschaft von knapp bekleideten Frauen genießen kann.  
  
Wenn das die Jugend ist, auf die wir bauen, na dann Danke und Amen.  
  
Und darum plädiere ich für mehr Disziplin und Handlungsbewusstsein.   
Ich hoffe, sie nehmen sich das zu Herzen.  
  
**Hermine Granger  
  
**

**  
  
**Pansy nahm sofort Kontakt zu Draco auf.  
  
"Draco, das gibt Rache, oder?"  
  
Draco, der noch immer bitterböse den Artikel anstarrte, wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach. Er hob den Kopf.  
  
"Sicher. Will sie etwa meinen Ruf zerstören? Wer denkt die eigentlich, wer sie ist? Na ja, sie komm ja morgen, da werde ich sie schon mal mit meinen Charme besprühen. Die wird sich noch umgucken..."  
  
Er grinste fies.  
  
Pansy war zufrieden.  
  
"Dann bis morgen."

* * *

Ron war eine Stunde später zu Harry zurück gegangen, weil Ginny, Hermine und Parvati ein Frauengespräch anfingen.  
  
Jetzt lasen Harry und Ron gerade Hermines Artikel, halb lachend, halb entsetzt.  
  
"Malfoy und Parkinson werden gar nicht glücklich sein. Das gibt sicher Rache..."  
  
"Na ja, Hermine übertreibt aber echt immer!", sagte Harry.  
  
"Und morgen ist sie auch noch auf dieser Party", fuhr Ron fort. „Scheiße, Malfoy ist doch immer so fies."  
  
"Wir sind doch dabei, Ron. Und ich", er gähnte, „bin jetzt müde!"  
  
Ron erhob sich und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Bis morgen, Harry!"

* * *

Puh, das war ja ganz schön lang für meine Verhältnisse... ich bitte noch mal um Reviews, egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Dann geht es auch schneller weiter.   
Bis dann, **mrsgaladriel**


End file.
